bristolroversfandomcom-20200214-history
Exeter City 2-2 Bristol Rovers (21-08-2010)
Rovers travelled to Exeter City's St. James Park for an emotionally-charged League One fixture. It was Exeter's first game since the death of their striker Adam Stansfield, who had died from bowel cancer eleven days earlier. Exeter's Operations Manager, Andy Gillard, wrote to Bristol Rovers to thank the club and its fans for their part in the day. The letter read: :"I just wanted to email you in some kind of official way to thank the Bristol Rovers fans for the fantastic way they took part in the tributes to Adam Stansfield on Saturday. :Losing anyone so young is an enormous shock and it's clear from all the messages that have been received from clubs and fans from all over the country that the football family felt for Adam, his family and us. :The Rovers fans certainly appreciated this and took full part in the minute's applause, joined in the 'Adam Stansfield' chants during the game and were just so incredibly generous in donating to the collection. :Funds raised will go to support the family and an 'Adam Stansfield Foundation' to help young footballers and teams in the area. It was a mindblowing moment when the final figure of just shy of £7000 was totalled up, just from the match day collection itself :When it's easy to criticise, it's also right and proper to acknowledge the good things and the Rovers fans deserve the highest praise for their superb attitude at the ground and in helping us make it a fitting match day tribute to Adam. :Having lived in Bristol for 15 years, I of course knew they would but it deserves the best recognition. :Tell them well done and thank you from Exeter City." The letter was published on the Bristol Rovers official website.A Thank You from Exeter City, published on bristolrovers.co.uk Match details }} 3''' Richard Duffy |away='''5 Danny Coles }} 15 Rob Edwards |away='3' Gary Sawyer}} }} 8''' David Noble |away='''7 Stuart Campbell}} 9''' Daniel Nardiello |away='''8 Will Hoskins }} 29 John O'Flynn |away='17' Jo Kuffour }} 12 Jamie Cureton |away='10' Darryl Duffy }} 14 Bertie Cozic |away='18' Eliot Richards}} }} Timeline * 9 mins: Goal for Exeter City scored by Daniel Nardiello * 32 mins: Jamie Cureton replaced an injured Daniel Nardiello * 45 mins: Goal for Bristol Rovers scored by Jo Kuffour * 48 mins: Richard Duffy sent off for serious foul play, following a tackle on Will Hoskins * 54 mins: Goal for Bristol Rovers scored by Will Hoskins * 67 mins: Danny Coles booked for a foul on Jamie Cureton * 69 mins: Byron Anthony booked * 70 mins: Darryl Duffy replaced Will Hoskins * 73 mins: Charlie Reece replaced Wayne Brown * 75 mins: Goal for Exeter City scored from the penalty spot by John O'Flynn * 78 mins: Bertie Cozic replaced David Noble * 80 mins: Rob Edwards booked for a foul on Darryl Duffy References Category:Exeter City matches Category:League One matches Category:Away matches Category:21 August Category:2010 Category:2-2 draws